


If Our Parents Ever Knew

by Tvieandli



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Smut, almost incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've both been given women for company, but that doesn't mean they don't sometimes prefer each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Our Parents Ever Knew

**Author's Note:**

> (Set during the events of Superman/Batman “Absolute Power” arc.)

“What are you thinking about now?”

Clark doesn’t look around, preferring instead to continue gazing out the window.

“Nothing in particular,” he says.

Bruce scoffs, and rolls over. “You’re thinking about the possibility of mom finding out, aren’t you?”

Clark is silent.

“Look, that’s not going to happen,” Bruce snaps, as he stands, wrapping the sheet around his waist.

“They do have a habit of watching us,” Clark says.

The sigh that Bruce heaves then is heavy and it hangs in the air like pounds of unspoken disappointments. “And she’s a telepath, yes. But they haven’t found out yet. What makes you think they’ll find out now?”

“You should never be too sure of yourself, Bruce.”

“So you keep saying,” Bruce says, as he drags himself into the bathroom. The shower turns on, and Clark can hear Bruce washing the evidence off himself. The Man of Steel reclines against the pillows, preferring to smear the incrimination against the skin of his stomach.

It smells heavy enough, that Clark can taste the tang of it in his mouth. It’s arousing even this late in the game, and the stirring he feels makes him wonder if he should join Bruce in the shower. He decides against it.

The night tastes crisp, and the smells of shampoos and expensive soaps tangle in the air, as he slowly enjoys the feeling of his fingers dragging along his body. He can hear the sigh Bruce lets escape as the water slides over the back of his neck. His teeth snag on his lower lip when Bruce groans, and rubs at a knot in his shoulder.

If their parents ever knew. They were supposed to be like brothers, and yet…

If their parents ever knew.

That’s what Clark is thinking, when Bruce steps out of the bathroom, dripping wet, towel held loosely around his waist, and smirks at the sight of him. That’s what Clark is thinking when the towel hits the floor, and Bruce moves seamlessly over to the bed. That’s what Clark is thinking when those lips close around him.

If their parents ever knew.


End file.
